We ve got tonight
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: ONE SHOT: Victor y Yuri han estado separados por más de cinco años y ahora que han vuelto a encontrarse tendrán que descubrir si una sola noche bastará para hacer que su amor se borre definitivamente o vuelva a resurgir para siempre...


**We´ve got tonight…**

-Si una noche es todo lo que tenemos, entonces haz que dure para siempre- dijo el hombre, clavando en él sus ojos azules.

Aquellos eran los mismos ojos azules brillantes y poderosos de siempre. Los mismos ojos azules de los que Yuri Katsuki se había enamorado una vez.

El aliento de Victor Nikiforov rozaba sus labios invitándolo a olvidarse de todo con la sola sensación de aquella cercanía. El hombre de los ojos marrones habría estado mintiendo si dijera que no había añorado aquella cercanía, que desde que Victor y él se habían separado, a veces se encontraba anhelando lo que no había podio ser, lo que él mismo había dejado ir. Mientras los ojos de Victor se clavaban en los suyos y las manos del ruso comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa de seda blanca, Yuri supo que lo que Victor deseaba, es decir, hacer eterna aquella noche, era el mismo deseo que había en él.

Los dedos del ruso temblaban con anticipación, el deseo de tocar una vez más al japonés que una vez había sido su estudiante y que ahora se había presentado ante él y todo el mundo como el entrenador de Minami Kenjirou a quienes todos en el medio describían como la nueva revelación japonesa del siglo, ardía en sus manos.

Porque había extrañado a Yuri cada maldito día desde su separación y aun cuando aquel hombre, el único nombre al que él había amado estaba ahí de nuevo, con él, Victor seguía preguntándose por qué se habían separado y si era verdad que después de aquella noche, tendrían que volver a intentar olvidarse de nuevo cuando era más que obvio que no podían hacerlo, no después de volver a sentir toda aquella pasión arrebatada que los años debieron ir consumiendo y que sin embargo, parecían haber aumentado solamente.

Las manos de Victor deslizaron la camisa de Yuri por sus hombros y el hombre de los ojos azules sintió fuego puro en su interior al sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Yuri entre sus dedos, un temblor que era mitad pasión, mitad nerviosismo, algo que siempre había excitado al ruso porque a pesar de haber hecho aquello muchas veces, Yuri no dejaba de lado aquella naturaleza tímida que resultaba excitante. La piel de Yuri era blanca y suave, los músculos de sus pectorales y los de su vientre eran agradables al tacto, duros y tibios, producto de innumerables horas de entrenamiento.

Victor trató de apartar de su mente la idea de Yuri y Minami entrenando juntos, viviendo juntos, riendo juntos. El ruso había tenido que soportar que durante el banquete de aquel Grand Prix Final donde el pupilo de Yuri había ganado el oro- sobrepasando incluso el record mundial de Yuri que había permanecido imbatible por más de cinco años- los dos, Yuri y Minami quienes parecían ser los dos hombres más buscados de la fiesta, bailaran juntos y actuaran como… como Victor y él habían actuado años atrás.

Sí, había rumores de que la relación de Kenjirou y Katsuki había cambiado de nivel desde hacía tiempo atrás pero Victor no podía –y no quería- aceptar que eso era posible pero al verlos a los dos en la pista de baile, los dos sonriéndose, las manos de Minami en la cintura de Yuri, los brazos de Yuri en los hombros de aquel chico que años atrás no le había parecido más que un inofensivo fan de su pupilo, algo en él había ardido con vehemencia.

Porque todos podían notarlo, porque todos se habían dado cuenta de que Victor Nikiforov no estaba más en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki y en cierta medida, aquello había sido su culpa. Él había pensado que sería posible para él equilibrar su rol como patinador profesional, entrenador y prometido de Yuri y todo había terminado en un estrepitoso fracaso que sí, terminó con Yuri ganando el oro como había prometido pero también con una despedida que si bien, en el primer instante pareció correcta y necesaria, había dejado en Victor un anhelo indescriptible.

Los primeros meses de separación habían sido una tortura. Después de que Yuri hubiera vuelto a Japón el ruso tuvo ganas de salir a perseguirlo, de decirle que aquello era un error, que sí, que todo había sido su culpa porque en el camino de regreso a la gloria personal, el príncipe del hielo se había olvidado de que Yuri le importaba por encima de todas esas cosas, pero que quizá podría recomponerlo todo. Había llamado a Yuri incluso antes de que este abordara el avión que lo llevaría a Hasetsu pero las palabras del joven del cabello oscuro, tranquilas y firmes lo detuvieron en su empeño por recuperarlo, dejándolo helado y vacío al escucharlas:

-Creo que sientes más amor por ti y por tu fama de lo que jamás sentirás por mí, Vicchan- le había dicho Yuri con la voz matizada de tristeza y de determinación-. Y no estoy reclamándote nada, solo tú tienes el derecho de sentir algo así y yo no quiero estorbarte. Ahora podrás asistir a todas esas fiestas, recibir todos los homenajes, viajar por todo el mundo a donde sea que te lo pidan sin que alguien tan mediocre como yo empañe tu brillo. Es mejor que no volvamos a hablar ¿entiendes? No lo hagas más difícil, no es nada sencillo dejar una parte de mí en Rusia pero sé que esto es lo correcto. Ya no quiero herirte Victor, y si todavía sientes un poco de amor por mí, por favor, tampoco sigas lastimándome…

Y así había sido. Después de aquellas últimas palabras Yuri jampas había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, ninguno de los miles de mensajes de voz que le había dejado cuando el dolor era demasiado y solo la promesa de no herirlo más, detenía a Victor de salir a tomar el primer avión que lo llevara al lado de Yuri, al lado de aquel hombre al que no había sabido amar, al lado de la única persona que le había enseñado el amor de verdad.

Porque aunque todo el mundo lo amaba aun, aunque la mitad del planeta besaba el suelo por el que él pasaba, Victor solo había podido amar a ese ser que ya no estaba a su lado y que ahora bailaba en los brazos de aquel maldito campeón de porquería que no conforme con estar al lado del entrenador más hermoso del banquete, le había arrebatado la medalla dorada a Yuri Plisetsky, su ahora pupilo.

-Ni te atrevas a hacer una escena ahora, Victor- le había dicho el joven rubio al ver que su entrenador estaba a punto de declararle la guerra a Minami.

-No estaba pensando en hacer nada…- había dicho Victor apretando los puños a sus costados, dispuesto a asesinar a Kenjirou quien, en aquel momento había dejado que Yuri descansara su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Y es que los dos lucían tan malditamente felices.

-¿No?- dijo el chico Plisetsky con ganas de golpear a su entrenador-. ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! Desde que el Katsudon y su campeón llegaron no has dejado de mirarlos. Ten un poco de dignidad, ¿Quieres? El cerdo puede ser lo que sea, pero él jamás ha dicho nada al respecto del desfile de chicos con los que has tratado de olvidarte de él…

-Yurio…- dijo Victor un poco dolido.

-Deja que sea feliz- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa paciente-. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien lo dejó ir ¿No es así? Y por cierto, te mereces esto ¿sabes? Tuve que ver llorar a Yuri Katsuki más veces de las que me hubiera gustado por culpa tuya.

-Yo no quería…

-Quizá no querías perderlo, pero lo hiciste, Victor- dijo el joven cansado de aquella plática sentimental-. El problema es que estás tan acostumbrado a que la gente te adore que das por hecho que nadie jamás dejará de amarte pero ¿sabes? Si no cuidas el amor, éste muere…

-¿Otabek Altin te ha enseñado todo esto?- dijo Victor con saña, sorprendiéndose de que su comentario no causara una rabieta en el joven cuyos ojos verdes brillaron ante la sola mención del nombre de quien era su novio oficial desde hacía más de dos años.

-No es algo que deba importarte pero sí…- dijo Yurio con calma-. Por cierto, debo ir a rescatarlo de Mila, esa mujer nunca sabe cuándo detenerse ¿Nadie le ha dicho que soy capaz de matarla si intenta robarme a Bek?

Yuri Plisetsky había terminado aquella platica con una sonrisa llena de alegría al ver que el kazajo se acercaba a él entre la gente y Victor había sonreído al contemplar a aquel amor joven que parecía mil veces más fuerte que el que él había sentido por Yuri… ¿En qué momento el universo se había alterado de aquel modo? ¿En qué dimensión Yuri Plisetsky se había convertido en el gurú del amor? Victor había suspirado dramáticamente, regresando la vista hasta el lugar que no había dejado de mirar toda la noche, solo para darse cuenta de que Minami Kenjirou y Yuri ya no estaban juntos.

El campeón japonés estaba ahora rodeado de un corro de patinadoras y entrenadores que seguramente querrían discutir todas las técnicas ganadoras que había aprendido de quien era ahora considerado uno de los entrenadores más prometedores del mundo del patinaje artístico. Todo mundo decía que Yuri Katsuki era un arma infalible para obtener medallas de oro y prueba de ello, era el resultado de Minami y el campeonato mundial junior de la más joven de sus pupilas, Axel Nishigori. Y Victor tenía que admitir también que Yuri era mil veces mejor entrenador que él, de eso no había duda. De lo que sí tenía dudas, era que Kenjirou fuera la persona adecuada para hacer feliz a Yuri. Porque en el fondo de su corazón Victor seguía siendo el jodido egoísta de siempre, el idiota que pensaba que no había nadie mejor para Yuri que él mismo aunque años atrás había probado estar equivocado.

Fue por eso que el desánimo ganó la batalla y al ver que Yuri no estaba más en el salón del banquete, el hombre de los ojos azules decidió irse de aquel lugar que parecía estar lleno de una alegría que él no estaba sintiendo. Solo quería irse de ahí, solo quería huir de él mismo.

El hombre de los ojos azules había salido del salón sin atraer la mirada de nadie, le había costado trabajo asimilarlo pero era obvio que él ya no era la estrella de la habitación. Por ello, Victor solo salió caminando con rumbo a la terraza del hotel. Sí, estaban en pleno invierno pero el frio no era tanto. Podía soportarlo, podía tranquilizar mejor su corazón de aquel modo.

Victor había llegado a su destino en menos de cinco minutos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra del lugar, el hombre se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

La delgada figura del entrenador más afamado del mundo en aquel mismo instante se destacaba entre la oscuridad. El abrigo de Yuri ondeaba con la brisa fresca que hizo que Victo temblara un poco aunque la verdad estaba temblando por el solo hecho de que la persona que estaba ahí, mirando las estrellas del cielo sin notar su presencia, era la única persona con la que había soñado estar por más de cinco años.

Y al verlo ahí, a la merced del viento, Victor sintió de golpe todo el amor que había sentido por él desde el primer momento: nada de aquel amor había muerto, nada de aquel amor había cambiado salvo el innegable hecho de que como Yurio le había dicho, él había matado el amor de Yuri sin darse cuenta. Pero… ¿De verdad todo había terminado?

Las luces de la terraza se encendieron en el mismo instante en el que Victor había decidido dar el primer paso hacia Yuri y fue como si el mundo se detuviera: porque cuando el jardín que había en aquel lugar se llenó de la luz de las miles de luces de colores, Yuri Katsuki dejó de ver las estrellas simplemente para encontrarse de frente con la parte de él mismo que había tenido que dejar atrás por muchos años.

-Vicchan…- dijo el joven sin poder contenerse, haciendo que Victor sonriera porque después de tanto tiempo aquel nombre que Yuri le había dado seguía sonando dulce y lleno de un sentimiento que latía en su propio corazón nervioso y asustado.

- _Zolotze…-_ dijo Victor en ruso haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se encendieran de modo adorable. Ahí estaba, el hermoso hombre japonés en frente suyo había cumplido treinta años el noviembre pasado y sin embargo, seguía sonrojándose al escuchar aquel apelativo.

Un apelativo que Victor no había usado en mucho tiempo, un apelativo que nadie más merecía salvo ese chico cuyos ojos marrones brillaron con tristeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? Victor siempre había deseado poder leer la mente de aquel hombre pero nunca con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento ¿Qué había en el corazón de Yuri Katsuki? Si todo estaba muerto ¿Por qué la vida había hecho que volvieran a encontrarse rodeados de estrellas y luces de colores?

-No deberías llamarme de ese modo…- dijo Yuri con calma, tratando de no morir de dolor al ver a la persona que más había extrañado en su vida.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Victor acercándose más al hombre que al oler la colonia dulce y seductora del otro hombre empezó a considera la posibilidad de huir de aquel lugar- ¿Kenjirou va a enfadarse? ¿Te llama él así ahora?

-Minami…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco avergonzado-. No quiero hablar de eso contigo, de hecho, Victor… no quiero hablar contigo, pensé que todo estaba claro, pensé… es mejor que todo siga como está ¿No crees?

-No, no lo creo…- dijo Victor actuando como el loco impulsivo que siempre había sido pero sin que le importara un carajo.

Él sabía que aquella era la única oportunidad que tendría y que si la dejaba ir, debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que había perdido a Yuri por siempre y a pesar de que eso parecía ser verdad, Victor Nikiforov odiaba perder. Y quería recuperar a Yuri, siempre había querido recuperarlo y los dos estaban tan cerca ahora. Sin importarle nada, el hombre de los ojos azules tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos mientras miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo, aquellos sin duda alguna eran parte del espectáculo pirotécnico para festejar a los campeones de aquel año pero un evento así no podría haberle importado menos a Victor cuando Yuri Katsuki había hecho que los fuegos artificiales estallaran dentro de su corazón con su sola cercanía.

Yuri se estremeció una vez más por aquel contacto, por aquel calor que volvía a invadirlo, por aquel alocado latido en su corazón que lo urgía a quedarse en el sitio donde estaba al mismo tiempo que lo instaba a huir de una vez. Porque Victor era el peligro en sí mismo, porque él jamás había tenido la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a Victor. Y en aquel momento, aunque sabía que era mejor alejarse, a su corazón idiota no le importaba más nada que el hecho de estar en aquellos brazos que eran todo lo que él había amado en la vida.

Y como si sus brazos tuvieran vida propia, el hombre del cabello oscuro se aferró al cuerpo del ruso quien lo pegó más a su cuerpo como temiendo que si lo soltaba aunque fuera un poco, Yuri se iría. Y no podría soportarlo, no podía dejarlo ir, ya no. Los dos se quedaron abrazados bajo el fulgor de la pirotecnia y de las luces mientras el sonido suave de una canción proveniente de quien sabe dónde empezaba a llenar la terraza y al escuchar la letra de la canción, los dos no pudieron hacer más que abrazarse con más fuerza puesto que lo que la melodía decía era cierto: aquella noche era suya, ya podrían preocuparse después por el mañana…

 _Sé que es tarde, sé que estás cansado y sé que tus planes no me incluyen._

 _Sin embargo aquí estamos tú y yo, los dos solos deseando encontrar un refugio en todo lo que vemos._

 _¿Por qué deberíamos sentirnos preocupados? Si estamos juntos a nadie va a importarle._

 _Mira las estrellas ahora, están tan lejos._

 _Tenemos esta noche ¿Quién necesita el mañana?_

 _Tenemos esta noche ¿Por qué no te quedas a mi lado?_

 _¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo para siempre como me prometiste una vez?_ Pensó Yuri, mientras las manos de quien fuera su entrenador años atrás acariciaban su cabello y su espalda haciéndole sentir en un segundo esa necesidad de contacto físico que nadie más que Victor había logrado despertar en él. Porque las manos de Victor Nikiforov estaban tocándolo de nuevo y al pensar en ello, Yuri no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por todo lo que había sido, por todo lo que ya no era y que seguramente ya no tendría oportunidad de ser.

Aquellos años de separación el joven pelinegro había tratado de convencerse de que no necesitaba el amor de Victor mientras su amor por el patinaje siguiera vivo. Convertirse en entrenador de Minami y de Axel le había ayudado mucho para poder seguir adelante después de aquel desgarrador adiós que lo había separado no solo de la persona que él amaba sino de la vida que los dos habían planeado y que ya no sería posible vivir.

Y aunque todo mundo pensaba que él había superado todo aquello, aunque las revistas de chismes no dejaban de decir que él y Minami eran la nueva pareja envidiada no solo en la pista de hielo, sino en el amor, nada de aquello era verdad. Él y su patinador solo tenían una relación cercana muy parecida al de un par de hermanos que cuidan el uno del otro, nada más. A ninguno de los dos les importaba que aquello se malinterpreta y con el tiempo Yuri había descubierto que aquello lo protegía de los buitres que seguían peguntándole acerca de Victo Nikiforov y el rompimiento que con él había tenido años atrás.

Y aquello era bueno, de vedad lo era. Porque de ese modo no tenía que soportar que las personas mencionaran a Victor, con quien de todos modos tenía que verse de vez en cuando durante las prácticas públicas en los eventos en los que Minami y Yurio habían llegado a coincidir. Y aunque aquello era duro de enfrentar, Yuri agradecía que Yuri Plisetsky se acercara a él con naturalidad para hablar como los viejos amigos que habían llegado a ser con el paso de los años. Aquellas platicas con el rubio que había crecido como patinador y como persona, evitaban que Yuri se derrumbara y él sabía que Yurio quizá lo hacía para protegerlo.

Pero en aquel preciso instante, mientras los labios de Victor seguían susurrando su nombre a su oído, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera protegerlo y quizá Yuri tampoco quería protegerse. Porque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquella cercanía y de lo cansado que había sido resistirse a los deseos de su corazón.

Y Yuri comprendió que ahora que había decidido no escapar, estaba perdido. Perdido en aquella noche que los rodeaba y los protegía, perdido en las manos de Victor que lo soltaron simplemente para tomar su rostro entre sus dedos para acariciar sus mejillas y acto seguido, matarlo con la cadencia de sus labios que tomaron los suyos en un beso apasionado, casi violento, que elevó el pulso de Yuri a mil por hora.

Los besos de Victor siempre habían sido un refugio pero ahora aquellos labios que saboreaban los suyos, aquella boca juguetona húmeda y dulce que parecía dispuesta a devorarlo por completo, se sentía más como una cadena, como una trampa en la que Yuri había caído una vez más.

Y la vedad es que mientras la lengua de Victor delineaba sus labios y le pedía abrirse para él, lo que pasara después de aquel momento le importaba una mierda. Todo era acerca de Victor en aquel instante, de Victor y del hecho de que sin saber cómo, sin romper el beso más que cuando era totalmente necesario, los dos caminaron de regreso a las habitaciones del hotel mientras la misma canción seguía sonando a lo lejos:

 _En el fondo de mi alma, he estado tan solo y todas las esperanzas de mi corazón empiezan a desvanecerse._

 _Todavía anhelo encontrar el amor como todos lo hacen, sé que seguiré buscando incluso después de hoy._

 _Los dos estamos aquí, ahora podemos volver a tenerlo todo._

 _Y aquí estamos ahora, amor ¿Te quedarás conmigo?_

 _Porque esta noche es nuestra ¿Quién necesita el mañana?_

 _Tenemos esta noche amor, ¿por qué no te quedas a mi lado?_

 _Sé que es tarde y sé que estás cansado._

 _Sé que tus planes no me incluyen._

 _Sin embargo, aquí estamos tú y yo, los dos solos, los dos solos…_

 _Esta noche es nuestra, no necesitamos el mañana. Hagamos que sea eterna, encontremos una forma._

 _Apaga la luz, toma mi mano. Esta noche es nuestra, quédate a mi lado…_

 _Sí, quédate a mi lado…_

Aquello era lo que los dos estaban pensando en aquel mismo instante mientras Victor abría la puerta de la suite en la que estaba hospedado y Yuri recordaba una vez más aquel programa libre que él había imitado y que lo había llevado a conocer y a enamorarse como un imbécil de ese hombre que seguía sonriéndole de forma seductora mientras tomaba su mano y lo invitaba a pasar a aquella habitación donde el aroma de Victor era más fuerte y embriagador.

-Vicchan…- había dicho Yuri sabiendo que quizá después se arrepentiría de sus palabras-. Sé lo que va a suceder pero… solo puede ser por esta noche, solo tenemos esto, solo…

Había sido por ello que Victor le había dicho que hicieran de aquella noche algo eterno, y Victor deseó que jamás amaneciera, aunque algo le decía, el latido en su corazón que por fin había dejado de doler, que sin importar lo que el sol trajera, él no volvería a dejar que Yuri se fuera. Pero eso no importaba, no en aquel momento.

No, porque la camisa de Yuri había caído al suelo y la piel del joven Katsuki estaba a su entera disposición. Los labios de Victor sonreían con dulzura haciendo contraste con la pasión que se encontraba en sus pupilas azules y en ese mismo instante, la sonrisa del hombre de los ojos azules volvió a posarse sobe los labios de Yuri quien perdió el aliento y se dejó guíar por Victor hacia la enorme cama que los esperaba en medio de la habitación.

Yuri se sentía completamente nervioso, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que las manos de Victor lo tocaran de esa forma y sin embargo, mientras el ruso se acercaba a la orilla de la cama sentando a Yuri sobre él al tiempo que acariciaba su columna vertebral deslizando sus manos con suavidad por su espalda, el joven Katsuki supo que su cuerpo no había olvidado jamás el tacto de Victor, que su cuerpo recodaba haberse sentido del mismo modo en el que se sentía ahora: caliente, excitado, con unas ganas enormes de deshacer la camisa de Victor para poder tocarlo y perderse en aquella piel fría y blanca que sus manos habían descubierto una y mil veces cuando los dos habían creído que nada podría llegar a sepáralos.

Victor sonreía en medio de su beso pensando que si aquello era un sueño no quería volver a despertar jamás, pero no, aquello era verdad. Sintiendo que necesitaba recuperar el aliento por un segundo, el hombre de los ojos azules se separó de Yuri con la sola intención de mirar aquel rostro sonrojado una vez más y de quitar los lentes del pelinegro con calma, haciendo que Yuri sonriera tímidamente.

-Si esta noche es solo para los dos…- dijo Victor susurrando las palabras sobe los labios de Yuri-. Puedo decir y hacer todas las locuras que quiera, ¿verdad?

-Ok…- susurró Yuri besando rápidamente aquellos labios que sonrieron sobe los suyos, pero que no siguieron su ritmo debido a que Victor de verdad quería decir algunas cosas.

-Nunca dejé de amarte…- dijo el ruso haciendo que Yuri sintiera dolor y alergia a pates iguales-. Sí, he sido un estúpido pero jamás he dejado de amarte. Te amo en este mismo instante del mismo modo en el que te amé al vete por primera vez, te amo y sigues siendo la única persona que me hace sentir amor, _zolotze…_ ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? Lo que acabo de decirte no es una locura, es la verdad. Te amo Yuri Katsuki, te amo más de lo que llegarás a saber, más de lo que puedo decirte…

Las palabras de Victor atravesaron el corazón de Yuri como miles de flechas y sin embargo, el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de acurrucase en la palma abierta del hombre de los ojos azules que lo miraba sabiendo que Yuri no podía decirle lo mismo a pesar de que las palabras de Victor eran un eco de la verdad que se escondía en su corazón pero aquello no parecía importarle al ruso quien se limitó a besarlo tranquilamente, como si buscara reconocer una vez más la suavidad de los labios de Yuri y el sabor dulce de su saliva que aquella noche sabía a champagne y a recuerdos. Victor quería volver a probarlo de nuevo, despacio, porque en aquella noche eterna no había prisa, no había nada que temer.

Pronto la suavidad del beso trasmutó en una exploración profunda, en una batalla de lenguas, labios y dientes que hizo que Yuri gimiera en medio de aquel beso que le hacía querer olvidarse de las dudas y de la ropa. _Desnúdame, desdúdame,_ había dicho un poeta alguna vez y Yuri quería hacer aquello precisamente: olvidarse del miedo, entregarse una vez más a ese hombre al que jamás podría renunciar.

Por ello, los dedos de Yuri empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del ruso sin temor alguno. Los dos sabían qué estaban deseando y ninguno quería privarse de ello. No había lugar para la vergüenza, no había sito ahí para la duda. Porque la emoción que los embargaba era demasiada, la excitación era tanta y tan intensa que incluso podía olerse en la habitación, una mezcla de perfume, sudor y almizcle. Los dos eran fuego entre las manos del otro, fuego destinado a romper todas las barreras.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, Victor comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Yuri, mientras el pelinegro hacía lo propio con el suyo, desnudándolo sin contemplaciones, guiado simplemente por el deseo de sentir el choque de su piel sobre la suya. Porque jamás los humanos son tan poderosos y vulnerables que cuando se desnudan ante otro ser del modo en el que los dos hombres estaban haciéndolo.

Victor lo recostó sobre la cama, apoyándolo sobe la cabecera de madera mientras el ruso se despojaba de una vez del pantalón oscuro que había estado usando durante el banquete. Yuri se quedó quieto observando aquella imagen, perdido en la gloriosa desnudez de aquel hombre que jamás había sentido miedo de mostrarle su cuerpo. Victor era bello, hermoso, vaya, siempre le habían faltado adjetivos para hacerle justicia.

Y todavía seguía resultándole increíble que aquella deidad estuviera mirándolo de aquel modo travieso y seductor que fue directamente a su pene, despertándolo por completo sin siquiera tocarlo. La erección de Victor comenzaba a notarse también, rebotando sobre su vientre, haciendo que a la mente de Yuri volvieran una y otra vez los recuerdos de todas las noches en las que Victor se había mostrado así ante él.

Y en algún lugar de su cerebro la música de su admirada rutina _"Eros"_ empezaba a sonar mientras Victor se acercaba a él haciéndole pensar que aquel dios de ojos azules era la definición andante del amor sexual. Y Yuri no pudo evitar que su lengua mojara sus labios al darse cuenta de que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía una vez más, una noche más. Yuri podría volver a besarlo mil veces, podía tocarlo hasta la saciedad, podría hacer que Victor gimiera y gritara, que le pidiera más, podía hacer que Victor gozara y que lo hiciera gozar. No, Yuri jamás había deseado a nadie del modo en el que deseaba a Victor Nikiforov y el pelinegro sabía que por el resto de su vida no querría volver a tocar a nadie más.

Victor subió a la cama trepando por el cuerpo de Yuri quien lo recibió en sus brazos asegurándose de tocar tanta piel como podía mientras Victor volvía a besarlo, rodeando sus brazos con su cuello al tiempo que las manos de Yuri trepaban por su espalda, hasta enredase en su cuello y de ahí, bajar de nuevo por su pecho, entreteniéndose un poco en pellizcar los pezones del hombre de los ojos azules.

El vientre de Victor chocaba con su pecho y Yuri podía sentir la erección de su amante frotándose contra su piel, enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo que se intensificaron cuando las manos del ojiazul comenzaron a acariciar su pene, haciendo que el joven Katsuki soltara un gemido gutural por la sensación intensa de los dedos fríos de Victor sobre la piel sensible y caliente de su miembro. Aquellas caricias eran lentas, estudiadas, como un anuncio de que lo mejor apenas estaba por empezar.

Los labios de Victor abandonaron su boca haciendo que Yuri soltara un suspiro satisfecho cuando la boca del ruso empezó a descender por su cuello succionándolo y mordiéndolo. Yuri sabía que aquello dejaría marcas más que visibles a la mañana siguiente pero ¿qué más daba? Aquella noche era una tegua y si todo mundo terminaba enterándose que se había entregado a Victor Nikiforov una vez más, qué mejor. La boca del ruso siguió descendiendo por su pecho, aquella lengua cálida hacia maravillas en sus pezones provocando que las manos de Yuri se enredaran en el cabello gris de Victor que era suave al tacto.

Los ojos de Victor buscaron los de Yuri mientras el primero sonreía de forma maliciosa antes de hacer que su lengua descendiera desde el vientre plano del japonés hasta el incipiente inicio del vello púbico del chico quien empezó a ver fuegos artificiales una vez más al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

La lengua de Victo siguió con su camino, siguiendo la forma dura y cálida del pene de Yuri, paseando sus labios por encima solamente, hasta depositar un beso suave en la punta. Después, el ruso descendió hacia la piel rugosa de sus testículos, entreteniéndose en ellos como si buscara jugar con ellos, hundiendo su nariz en aquel lugar para luego hacer que su lengua los acariciara, besándolos y succionándolos con amabilidad pero también con la lujuria necesaria como para que aquella caricia hiciera que Yuri cerrara sus ojos antes de enredar sus dedos con fuerza entre las sabanas suaves de aquella cama.

Después de un rato más de juegos, la boca de Victor subió por el eje de Yuri. El ruso lo lamia y lo acariciaba con deleite mientras su saliva escurría por aquella piel sensible que escurría un poco de presemen haciendo que Victor pensara que sin duda alguna aquello era el paraíso; aquello hacía que el ruso se sintiera capaz de pasase la vida entera haciendo que Yuri gimiera de aquel modo mientras él sentía la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo por el solo hecho de estar haciendo que Yuri se retorciera de placer por él y por nadie más que él…

Sintiéndose excitado como nunca, Victor hizo que Yuri gritara su nombre cuando sus labios volvieron a la punta del pene del joven Katsuki simplemente para envolverse en toda la longitud de aquel tozo de piel que se sentía suave y caliente entre la humedad de la boca del ruso quien seguía succionando a buen ritmo, haciendo que Yuri pudiera sentir la profundidad de aquella garganta que lo recibía sin problema alguno. Victor saboreaba su pene de arriba abajo y aunque Yuri no podía evitar cerrar los ojos, había decidido que era mejor ver a Victor, verlo ante él, verlo rendido ante él mientras sus labios seguían resbalando por su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar.

Y Victor se sentía en la gloria, el sabor de Yuri era inolvidable y explotaba en su boca con cada nueva succión. Por ello, el ruso había empezado a tocarse con más intensidad y aquella imagen de Victor tragando su pene por completo era la definición perfecta de sensualidad: demasiado bello para ser vulgar, demasiado excitante como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor de la boca del ruso…

-¡Oh Victor!- gritó Yuri al sentir que la punta de su miembro se encontraba una vez más con la garganta del hombre de los ojos azules que había empezado a trabajar de nuevo con sus manos la piel lleva de sus testículos.

-¿Te gusta esto?- dijo el ruso con una voz llena de lujuria- ¿quieres joder mi boca, Yuri, eso quieres?

Yuri asintió débilmente, dejando que las palabras provocadoras de Victor lo llevaran a volverse loco como siempre había sucedido. Antes de permitirle hacer lo que deseaba, Victor jugó con la punta de su pene, regalándole pequeñas lamidas y besos antes de volver a envolverlo con su boca mientras que Yuri, sin poder contenerse, empezó a moverse lentamente para perder el ritmo de sus caderas minutos después.

Sí, joder la boca de Victor siempre era placentero, era un modo de marcarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de hacer que el ruso ansiara poder tocarse sabiendo que solo Yuri podía excitarlo así. Yuri estaba cerca, malditamente cerca, pero siendo aquella la última noche ¿de verdad tenía que terminar así?

Sintiendo que el alma se le iba en ello, Yuri dejó de moverse al tiempo que Victor le regalaba una última lamida caliente y juguetona, mezcla de infierno y paraíso antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No quieres correrte aún?- dijo Victor, y Yuri habría podido correrse simplemente por el calor de aquella mirada y la lujuria en la voz de Victor.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que harías de esto algo eterno- dijo Yuri con esa seguridad que despertaba en él al estar de aquel modo con Victor, esa seguridad que le permitía pedir y entregarse.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, _zolotze- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sonriendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Yuri al escúchalo llamarlo de aquel modo._

Victor volvió a subir una vez más por el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri, recostándolo una vez más sobre la cama, las piernas del ruso abiertas a los costados del cuerpo de su amante hasta quedar montado sobe el pelinegro quien aprovechó la cercanía para poder besar sus pezones, ávido de piel, ávido de probar aquel cuerpo y reconocerlo, probándolo una vez más para no olvidarlo cuando tuviera que volver a separarse de él.

Yuri trató de alejar aquel pensamiento terrible de su mente al tiempo que sus dedos empezaban a juguetear con la entrada de Victor quien gimió al sentirse invadido por aquellos dedos que siempre encontraban una forma de hundirse en él para hacerle ver estrellas. El ano de Victor era caliente y apretado, rodeaba los dedos de Yuri haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera aún más calor al darse cuenta de que aquella noche volvería a saber qué se sentía estar ahí dentro…

Victor atrapó el gemido que el pensamiento aquel provocó en Yuri dentro de su boca y el cuerpo del ruso se pegó más a él. La erección del ruso se frotaba con la de Yuri y él se movía un poco más mientras los brazos del pelinegro se abrazaban a él una vez más antes de volver a besarlo con furia.

Los miembros de los dos siguieron tocándose por un rato, hasta que Victor decidió levantarse un poco simplemente para sentir que la erección de Yuri se rozara con su entrada haciendo que el joven Katsuki deseara estar ahí de una vez, pero Victor estaba trepando una vez más por su cuerpo.

Sin levantarse de la cama, Victo se deslizó por Yuri hasta dejar que su miembro se ofreciera a la boca del pelinegro al tiempo que lo miraba con anhelo y Yuri lo tomó en sus labios sin pensar, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de Victor en sus labios, tomando el pene de su amante por la base para empezar a lamerlo sin control alguno, un concierto de succiones desorganizado, desastroso, pero sumamente placentero que hizo que Victor repitiera su nombre entre gemidos de puro gozo.

El ruso empezó a joder su boca con entusiasmo minutos después haciendo que el sabor dulce del líquido preseminal estallara en la boca de Yuri con un regusto a gloria y masculinidad pura. El pene de Victor seguía entrando en su boca mientras Yuri se tocaba con desesperación, ansioso de liberarse de una vez y sin embargo, temeroso de que aquel placer se terminara antes de tiempo. Victor estaba volviéndolo loco, Victor siempre había sabido cómo volverlo loco…

Y justo cuando Yuri pensó que no podía aguantar más, Victor se retiró de él dejándolo sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados aun. Los labios del uso bajaron de nuevo hacia su boca y Yuri los atrapó mordiéndolos, sintiéndose tan jodidamente caliente que al sabor de Victor se unió de pronto el regusto oxido y salado de la sangre. Victor rio al notar aquel sabor en medio de su beso, pero no iba a quejarse. Le gustaba cuando Yuri perdía el control, le gustaba hacer que Yuri no midiera su fuerza ni su cordura al estar con él de aquel modo.

Victor volvió a pegarse a él, la erección del ruso revotando en el vientre del pelinegro quien volvió a sentirse peligrosamente cerca de la cálida estrechez del ano de Victor a quien siguió tocando sin importar nada, sus manos resbalando de la espalda del ruso hacia las nalgas de éste, mientras Victor seguía mordiendo su cuello haciendo que Yuri sintiera la súbita necesidad de acabar con aquella dulce tortura de una vez.

-Date la vuelta- dijo el pelinegro con voz entrecortada, recibiendo de nuevo un beso apasionado de Victor antes de que éste le obedeciera.

El ojiazul se giró encima del cuerpo de Yuri y sin inhibición algina, apoyó el pecho en las rodillas levantadas del pelinegro, dejando su trasero a la completa disposición del otro hombre quien había aprendido bien de todo lo que Victor le había enseñado. El vientre de Victor se frotaba con la erección de Yuri y cuando el ruso estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca el miembro de su amante de nueva cuenta, su concentración se vio rota por la sensación de la lengua de Yuri delineando su entrada, aquel trozo húmedo de carne adentrándose en él tanto como le era posible.

Victor gimió sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que iba a explotar cuando a la lengua de Yuri se unieron después los dedos expertos de su amado que se hundían en él sin pedir permiso, invadiéndolo todo, llenándolo todo, haciéndole desear sentir la erección de Yuri dentro de él, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser. Pronto los dedos y los besos de Yuri dejaron de ser suficientes. Victor estaba listo para recibirlo todo. Lo necesitaba ¡Cómo lo necesitaba!

-Yuri…- susurró el ojiazul sin poder evitar el temblor de su voz-. Yuri por favor, por favor Zolotze, tómame ahora…

Y ahí estaba, Victor Nikiforov jamás rogaba a nadie por nada, pero con Yuri era diferente, siempre sería diferente. El japonés sonrió sin poder evitarlo, seguro de que él mismo no habría podido soportarlo ni un segundo más. Yuri le dedicó una última lamida a la entrada de Victor y después de volver a besarlo y de tomar en sus manos ambas erecciones para volver a frotarlos, Yuri se levantó de la cama para buscar en el buró dos cosas que estaba seguro, Victor siempre llevaba consigo por si acaso: lubricante y condones.

El chico no se equivocó, sacando el tubo de lubricante y el paquete de condones, Yuri se los ofreció a Victor quien, tomando el miembro de su amado entre sus dedos, colocó el preservativo y extendió después el lubricante haciendo que Yuri temblara de anticipación. Estaba a punto de explotar pero tenía que soportar aquello, solo un poco, solo un momento más…

-Ven a mí, mi Yuri…- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri se recostara de nuevo sobre la cama quedando sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, mientras él trepaba por su cuerpo hasta quedar encima del pelinegro.

Sin pena, con total entrega, Victor tomó el pene de Yuri entre sus dedos y lo llevó a su ano, colocando la punta en aquella estrecha entrada que empezó a descender lentamente haciendo que el joven Katsuki exhalara todo el aire de sus pulmones. Victor soltó un gruñido a medida que bajaba y Yuri intentó no hacerle daño, pero la cara de su amante no revelaba dolor. Ahí había placer y confianza y sobre todo eso, el mismo amor que Victor había profesado por él en la terraza del hotel.

Porque Victor estaba feliz de tenerlo suavemente dentro de él y Yuri supo, que él mismo estaba a punto de explotar de alegría por la sola idea de tener a Victor, a su Victor, de aquel modo con él una vez más. Porque el calor de Victor estaba envolviéndolo, Victor estaba empezando a cabalgarlo una vez más, se movía de arriba abajo por toda su erección aprisionándolo, haciendo que Yuri gimiera y gritara, haciendo que Yuri susurrara mil veces aquel "Vicchan" lleno de adoración que era uno de los sonidos favoritos de Victor en todo el mundo.

Los dos querían llorar, reír, seguir gritando y gimiendo como posesos porque la vedad era que el mundo no importaba nada. Las caderas de Yuri empezaron a acoplarse a los movimientos de Victor, embistiéndolo con entusiasmo, los dos rogando por más, las manos de Yuri acariciando los glúteos del ojiazul quien se apoyaba en sus hombros haciendo del ángulo de penetración algo sencillamente delicioso, cada embestida mejor que la anterior, cada segundo los dos más cerca de alcanzar el cielo.

El miembro hinchado de Victor rebotaba en el vientre de Yuri mientras Victor detenía el ritmo de las embestidas simplemente para besa al pelinegro de forma profunda, sintiéndolo dentro de él, cabalgándolo, deseando poder estar más cerca suyo aunque era físicamente imposible estarlo.

-¿Listo para correrte?- dijo Victor sobre sus labios hinchados de tantos besos- córrete para mí, zolotze…

Antes de que Yuri empezara a moverse una vez más, el pelinegro besó la punta del pene de Victor haciendo que este cerrara los ojos. Los dos estaban a punto, las manos de Victor se apoyaron de nuevo en los hombros de Yuri mientras sus caderas volvían a recuperar el ritmo anterior. Yuri lo embestía con fuerza, sintiendo que Victor era suyo, que jamás había dejado de serlo. Las manos del ruso se deslizaban por su propia erección con fuerza sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, sabiendo que los dos alcanzarían la gloria al mismo tiempo.

El calor del semen botó en el pecho de Yuri al tiempo que el joven Katsuki salía de él para poder correrse sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más. La habitación se llenó de pronto del olor almizclado del placer satisfecho, mientras la esencia de Victor seguía derramándose en el pecho de Yuri quien sonreía con la respiración entrecortada. Los dos sentían aun dentro de ellos la fuerza titánica del orgasmo que habían alcanzado. Los cuerpos de los dos seguían temblando, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban sintiendo aquello que solamente la unión de sus cuerpos podía provocarles.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, la pasión anterior de sus besos transmutando lentamente en aquella serenidad y completud que los envolvía como un escudo ante las cosas que aún faltaban por decir, las cosas que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de pronunciar todavía.

-¿Crees que de verdad una noche sea suficiente?- dijo Yuri, mirando esos ojos azules que resplandecían en medio de la penumbra de la habitación.

-Ni siquiera una vida sería suficiente- dijo Victor, besando el cabello húmedo de sudor de Yuri.

-Vicchan…- dijo el pelinegro acariciando el rostro del otro hombre con una ternura infinita que hizo temblar al ruso-. Tampoco pude dejar de amarte jamás, te amo Victor…

Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo, besando los labios de Yuri con suavidad dispuesto a obligar a la mañana a ser una eterna noche si eso le permitía quedarse con Yuri de una vez y para siempre, y algo dentro del ruso sabía que esta vez, ni siquiera la luz del sol y lo no dicho podrían separarlo de Yuri. En aquel instante el mañana daba igual porque todo lo que él quería estaba una vez más seguro entre sus brazos…

* * *

(23:58) Bien Yurio, espero que esto funcione, si Yuri vuelve a salir herido, te juro que voy a convertirme en el enemigo número uno de Rusia.

(23:59) ¿Puedes calmarte? Eres una reina del drama, Kenjirou. Además, ya eres el enemigo numero uno de Rusia ¿Cómo te atreviste a ganarnos a mí y a Victor? Por culpa tuya Otabek tuvo que quedarse con el bronce.

(00:00) ¿Crees que estén bien?

(00:00) ¿Está acaso tu entrenador contigo? Porque el mío parece estar follando como poseído en su suite.

(00:01) ¡Ah! ¡No puedo pensar eso de Yuri, es demasiado puro…!

(00:02) Habla el patinador del hombre que hizo de _"Eros"_ su coreografía más famosa. Créeme, Katsudon está pasándosela bomba con el imbécil de mi entrenador ¿Crees que después de esto pueda entrenar con ustedes? Imagino que Victor querrá tener esa boda que lleva postergando por años de una vez…

(00:03) Yurio… ¿De verdad hicimos bien en volver a unirlos? No pensé que toda la cursilería que Mila, Chris y Phichit planearon funcionara de verdad.

(00:04) Voy a ponerlo así: Victor y Yuri son unos imbéciles, los dos han pasado cinco años lloriqueando el uno por el otro porque su separación fue un error desde el inicio. Créeme, yo tuve que soportarlos un año entero juntos y eran asquerosos. El punto es, Kenjirou, que creo que los dos se aman a tal grado que si en vez de planear todo lo que hicimos, simplemente los hubiéramos dejado emborracharse por su cuenta, los dos habrían terminado follando más temprano, fin de la historia.

(00:05) ¿Y crees que solo sea eso?

(00:06) ¿Follar?

(00:06) ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No existe el tacto entre los europeos?

(00:07) Ustedes los japoneses son tan sensibles… como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no es solo eso. Hay demasiado amor ahí como para que sea solo eso.

(00:08) Eso espero… ¿Sabes? Si no anuncian a todo mundo que han vuelto hoy por la mañana, creo que los obligaré a casarse yo mismo.

(00:09) Cuenta conmigo hermano. En fin Kenjirou, Otabek acaba de llegar, debo ir a seguir el ejemplo de mi entrenador y hacer cosas de gente mayor.

(00:10) ¡Yurio! ¡No necesito tanta información!

(00:11) ¡Oh, serás hipócrita! ¿Ahora resulta que eres el inocente del grupo? Todos saben que estas saliendo con ese jugador de hockey canadiense que vendrá mañana a verte y estoy seguro que no será solo para hablar contigo.

(00:12) Diviértete con Otabek…

(00:13) Te enviaré fotos…

(00:13) ¡Yurio!

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***La canción que los dos escuchan se llama "We´ve got tonight", a mi me gusta la versión de Lea Michele y Cory Monteith, la traducción al español es mía. Culpen a esa canción de lo que acaban de leer xD**

 ***"Z _olotze" es "mi oro" en ruso. Yo no sé ruso, solo vi eso en algún sitio y me gustó demasiado para Yuri :D_**

 ** _Ojalá les haya gustado :D_**


End file.
